Happy Birthday to Me
by densetsurei
Summary: ~One-Shot~ (A little like my Yu-Gi-Oh fic) Every year no one would remember his birthday....so next year no one will have to remember....because Kai won't be there....


Still new with Beyblade, but it's my first attempt to some new Anime here and there. Enjoy! ^^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. There! I said it! Happy?   
  
Please DO NOT steal this plot! In case you're wondering this is MY idea, although I pretty sure many people already read these angst type things, I just get really really annoyed when people start plagiarizing off my stories which has happened in the Yu-Gi-Oh section a lot lately, so I thought I might try my luck in the Beyblade section (I read a lot of fiction here) Plus it pisses me off when people start criticizing that I'm plagiarizing off someone just because I copied the format of the story. Um…It's still my original words and my original idea. So if you're those prissy people who constantly point out every little detail in a story as copying, I suggest you just skip this story, I mean….there are way too many stories to count who have the exact format as this one, either you never really took the time to read enough fanfics or is basically a newbie here. But If you're not that type of person, then you rock and are totally cool, so enjoy the fic!  
  
Told from Kai's POV. One-Shot  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Another day is passing, just some more time to brush off. But this wasn't just any other day. Here I was spending time in my room, no…not in a room with my Beyblade teammates, and no…not in a room with my grandfather or anyone else. Just in a room.   
  
It's snowing now, and everybody's taking the day off. I don't know how or why I gave them the day off, but I did. Which just gives me more time to brood over what special day it is today.  
  
I watched the snow falls down slowly, my warm breath, making little fogs on the windows. I was cold, but I didn't care. That wasn't important right now. Not that today was important either. It's not like I care if anyone forgot my birthday. It doesn't matter, I'm just a selfish cold leader, like I always was, and like I always will be.  
  
"You're actually pitying yourself, Kai."  
  
How convenient, now I'm talking to myself. I bet everybody is having a blast with their day off today. So…another year of my life is moving, and almost every year I spend it in this room, alone. I have no family, if you could even call my cruel bastard of a grandfather a relative. I have no friends, as far as I'm concerned, all I am to Rei, Kenny, Max, and Tyson, is a Beyblader.   
  
I once asked someone if birthdays were meant to be sad or happy. He told me that birthdays are special times when you're with the ones you love and share a special day when you're life has passed another wonderful year. That guy must be senile.  
  
It's my birthday, and am I sharing it with people I love? Hardly, since I don't love anybody. Wonderful year? More like torture.  
  
The phone rings and I walked across the room quietly. Silently I picked it up, I wasn't into the mood for any prank calls.  
  
" Hey, Kai,"  
  
From the cheerfulness of that voice I could instantly tell that Max was talking. But I wasn't in the mood for any "cheerfulness."  
  
" What do you want?" I replied coldly.  
  
" I was just wondering if you want to come over cause were having a party in celebration of-"  
  
Wait…they remembered? They actually remembered my birthday?  
  
- Tyson's victory!"  
  
My heart dropped. Of course…how could they possibly remember? Instead they were having the party for Tyson. I should've known better.  
  
" Kai?" Max questioned.  
  
" No, I'm not coming." and with that I slammed down the phone.  
  
I refused to cry. But you know what? I'm not the cold bastard everyone thinks I am. It's hard to hold back the tears when you're practically crying blood. This isn't something to brush off. Nearly my whole life, I have no one to care for me. And now…today was the day where a person can spend time happily.   
  
It's always the same, every birthday, I would sit alone, watching the snow fall. I could die and no one would ever care. It was same old, same old. Just like it was always before….  
  
(Flashback)  
  
"Bastard!"  
  
A crash.  
  
" Don't ever talk to me like that, whore!"  
  
A slam and a cry of pain.  
  
" I'm the whore, you should talk, you're the one who-"  
  
A slap and a yell.  
  
Kai hid deeper into his covers as his parents fought. His little body huddled into a ball. No…these weren't his parents, his parents use to love him, his parents use to love each other. These "people" weren't his parents. Kai hid deeper into the warm blankets.   
  
His body shook. Why were these people arguing? Tears fell faster as the screams and shouts grew louder. Where was his mom and dad? Why weren't they here to protect him? Kai trembled as more crashes were heard and suddenly a slam of a door. There was another crash before stomps were heard with the rhythm of clicked heels. And another slam of a door was heard.  
  
Kai slowly slid out of his bed. The room was small, in fact, it was hardly a room. The walls were cracked and mucked and the only thing in there was a bed. Kai sniffed as he stared at the small window on the side. And Kai stood there, watching the stars.  
  
Hours passed and the man didn't return, while the woman continued to snarl and swear. These people scared him. Where was his real mom and dad? Why weren't they coming to get him from these bad people? Kai thought silently, head bowed low.  
  
" I'm sorry. Mommy? Daddy? Where are you? Why won't you come for me? These people aren't you. What did I do? I'm sorry for whatever I did. Just come back. Don't leave me. Just come back."  
  
Just then the woman slammed open the door. Kai watched her with fear.  
  
" You're going out! With your father gone, I can't afford to feed another stomach! What good are you anyway!?"  
  
Kai stared in fright as the woman grabbed his arm roughly and began to drag him out of the room. Kai began to cry, but suddenly a blow was landed on his rib as a crack was heard. With that Kai started to sniff, as another kick was landed on his stomach. It was that he silently let the tears flow but dared not to make a sound. His small petite form was dragged out to the street. This strange woman was hurting him.  
  
Suddenly the dragging stopped, as Kai sniffed. And the dark form of the woman began to disappear. But that damage was already done, he had scratches all over when the woman was dragging him, and strange red liquid began to flow from where the woman kicked his rib. The little boy sniffled, but he was getting tired. The injuries were extremely painful, but a black void felt comforting. And with that the boy closed his eyes. And as far as anyone could see, a pure innocent, was left to die.  
  
(End Flashback)  
  
His parents had abandoned him back then, and they continued to abandon him now. Some parents…..  
  
I couldn't celebrate my birthday with anybody, so I spent the time with myself. I would sit by the window and watch the snow fall. Sometimes I would just trace the words "Happy Birthday" on the window from the mist of my breath. But I don't see how it makes any difference.   
  
I suppose that I'm meant to be unhappy on my birthday. It's almost enough to make me wonder why I'm still alive. Maybe death is the easy way out. And all that ties me to this world is my loneliness. But that'll all change as I smiled bitterly….  
  
Next year, I'll celebrate my birthday again….  
  
Next year, I can finally end it….  
  
This year, all I ever felt was pain and sorrow…  
  
So next year….I won't feel anything at all…..  
  
" Happy….. Death Day…. to me…."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
What…..HAVE I DONE?!? Arg! I knew this was a bad bad bad idea! Why did I ever think of writing it in the first place?!? Arg….well I need to improve my ideas, so review if you can! I think I might've mispelled somethings too, cause I was writing this very late at night... 


End file.
